Nienawiść Danny'ego
by justusia7850
Summary: Danny nienawidzi Hawajów. Jak i wielu innych rzeczy i miejsc. Tak według mnie powinien wyglądać dziesiąty odcinek drugiej serii.


Danny nienawidził dżungli.

Chyba, że była to puszcza, co w tym momencie niczego nie zmieniało. Podejrzewał, że mógłby to być najzwyklejszy miejski park, a on i tak odczuwałby nienawiść.

I strach.

Jeszcze tydzień temu sądził, że nie znosi Hawajów, a co za tym szło cholernego piachu i tego przeklętego oceanu. A może to właśnie przez to, delikatnie to ujmując, za nimi nie przepadał; nie był pewien. Czasami miał wrażenie, że osiada na nim nieprzyjemna warstwa soli i innego świństwa, które wiatr rozwiewał po całej wyspie. Skrzywił się myśląc o tym, bo Hawaje nadal nie były niczym przyjemnym.

A jednak koreańska puszcza, czy cokolwiek innego to było, wychodziła właśnie na prowadzenie w jego prywatnym rankingu. Nienawidził jej tak bardzo, jak w tej chwili nienawidził Steve'a. Bo, do cholery jasnej, to wszystko, fakt, że był właśnie w tym miejscu, było winą tego pieprzonego neandertalczyka, który jak zwykle nie powiedział nikomu słowa i ruszył komuś na ratunek. Akurat tego Danny był pewien jeszcze zanim odkryli, z jakiego powodu i przez kogo Mcgarrett wpakował się w tarapaty o rozmiarach jakich nawet mu się nie śniło.

I w sumie cieszył się z tego, bo raczej nie przepadał za koszmarami.

Pół dnia maszerował z karabinem przewieszonym przez plecy, obok siebie mając jakichś SEAL, których znał od czterdziestu ośmiu godzin. A może krócej, stracił rachubę, bo to nie było czymś, co absorbowało go w tym momencie. Jeszcze do nikogo dzisiaj nie strzelał, ale był pewien, że to się zmieni. Wiedział, że Wo Fat był na celowniku Steve'a, ale w swojej naiwności nie wziął pod uwagę faktu, że to może być obopólne.

Przeklinał Jenne, jej narzeczonego i każdego kto choć w najmniejszym stopniu sprawił, że był właśnie tutaj. W tym siebie samego chyba najbardziej, ale jeżeli ktokolwiek sądził, że nie zorganizuje odsieczy dla Mcgarretta, w ogóle go nie znał.

W budynku do którego udało im się dostać, oczywiście nie znaleźli Steve'a. Nie, żeby Danny spodziewał się czegoś innego, po prostu nadzieja zawsze umiera ostatnia. I tego miał zamiar się trzymać jak najdłużej, chociaż wierzył też w Super-SEAL-Moce swojego partnera.

Po którym zostały tylko łańcuchy.

Niestety Danny nie należał do przesadnych optymistów i nawet nie brał pod uwagę tego, że McGarrett po prostu uciekł i teraz koczuje pod jakąś stertą liści, ewentualnie na drzewie, grzecznie czekając na pomoc. Może i by to rozważył, gdyby nie fakt, że ten po prostu nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wybrali się na jego poszukiwania. I gdyby nie rozbryzgi krwi, które były świeże, znajdowały się wystarczająco daleko od zwłok Jenny, żeby można je uznać za jej, i na dodatek było ich mnóstwo. Williams pomyślał, że jeżeli Steve przeżyje, to on sam go zamorduje. Albo chociaż załatwi mu dobrego psychiatrę. Razem do niego pójdą, bo Daany już czuł traumę związaną z tym wszystkim, co się działo i co jeszcze miało się stać.

Postrzelał dzisiaj. Wiedział, że to nastąpi prędzej czy później i niczego innego się nie spodziewał. Choć w pewnym momencie, kiedy znowu przemierzali tę znienawidzoną puszczę, bał się, że Wo Fat i jego ludzie załatwili już swoje sprawy, zabili jego partnera i zdążyli uciec w miejsce, w którym ich nie wytropi. Był wściekły na siebie, że tak późno się zorientował w sytuacji, na Joe, że miał niewystarczająco szybkie kontakty, nawet na tych przeklętych SEAL, którzy teraz szli po jego prawej stronie, że nie są tak idealni, jak Seve i nie znaleźli jeszcze swojego.

Zaciskał szczęki, wyostrzał wzrok i szedł dalej, klnąc tylko w myślach, odsuwając wszystkie głupie przeczucia i teorie na bok, skupiając się na zadaniu, na znalezieniu pieprzonego McGarretta w pieprzonej dziczy, która otaczała go niczym pieprzony ciasny kokon, a w której zaczynał się dusić. Musiał go znaleźć i nic innego się właściwie nie liczyło.

Nie potrafił sobie dokładnie przypomnieć, co się działo w przeciągu ostatnich minut, a może godzin, wiedział tylko tyle, że go znalazł. Pamiętał, że podnosił plandekę w kolejnej już ciężarówce i w końcu go zobaczył.

Leżał.

Związany, posiniaczony, z zakrwawioną twarzą. Danny niczego innego nie oczekiwał.

Żył.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie z niedowierzaniem, bo Williams był ostatnią osobą, którą Steve spodziewał się teraz zobaczyć. Nie, żeby się nie cieszył. Zostawił to raczej na moment, w którym uwierzy w to co widzi.

Danny pamiętał jeszcze, że krzyknął coś, informując innych, że go znalazł, wskakując jednocześnie na plandekę, łapiąc nadgarstki Steve'a i przecinając linę, którą ten był związany.

— Danno — wyszeptał Steve, a może Williamsowi tylko się wydawało, że to usłyszał.

Widział ulgę w jego oczach. I jakiś cień strachu, który, znając masochistyczne zapędy Steve'a, mógł być jedynie odbiciem jego własnych uczuć. Ale ten strach powoli odchodził. Czuł klepnięcia w ramiona, kiedy przecisnął się obok niego Chin, a po chwili Joe. Mógł odetchnąć z ulgą i uświadomiwszy to sobie, po prostu to zrobił, a po chwili nawet się zaśmiał. Był w koreańskiej dżungli, z własnej woli i właściwie to nawet ze swojej inicjatywy. Ale nie żałował.

Lecieli tą cholerną mandarynką czy truskaweczką, nie słuchał, kiedy o tym rozmawiali, myślał wtedy tylko o swoim partnerze, nie żeby teraz się wiele zmieniło.

Steve siedział na podłodze, opierając się o jego nogi, żartując co jakiś czas, dziękując wszystkim i celowo omijając temat swojej głupoty. Danny starał się nie włączać w te rozmowy, nie krytykując go też teraz, chcąc mu wygarnąć wszystko naraz. Kiedy będą już w domu, sami i, kiedy będzie mógł na niego krzyczeć do woli. Jakaś część jego umysłu chciała to zrobić natychmiast, ale radość z tego, że temu imbecylowi nic się nie stało, była zbyt duża, żeby mógł się na to zdobyć.

Steve co jakiś czas zerkał na niego z niepokojem, zapewne czekając na moment, w którym Danny wróci do swojego zwykłego, rozgadanego ja, ale mężczyzna jak na złość postanowił ten jeden raz się nie odzywać. Spojrzał w dół, łapiąc niepewne spojrzenie Steve, ale tylko pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, przesuwając ją z rozbawianiem na jego głowę i tarmosząc, niczym dziecku, jego krótkie włosy, po czym wrócił w dół, na dłuższy czas zatrzymując się na szyi i karku, ugniatając go mocnymi, sztywnym ruchami. Uśmiechnął się bokiem ust, kiedy Steve jęknął z przyjemnością, choć nie sądził, żeby ktokolwiek poza nim usłyszał to w tej rozlatującej się puszce.

Po kilku minutach Mcgarrett uniósł swoją zdrowszą dłoń i złapał tę należącą do Danny'ego. I ten wiedział, że to miał być jedynie krótki uścisk, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, przytrzymując ją dłużej, uniemożliwiając Steve'owi cofnięcie ręki. Ten odwrócił twarz w jego stronę, zupełnie nieświadomie przerywając rozmowę z Kono, która na sekundę aż otworzyła usta, ale w końcu pokręciła głową z zaskoczeniem i postanowiła chwilowo im nie przerywać. W sumie zapowiadało się na to od jakiegoś czasu, nawet jeżeli żaden z nich tego nie dostrzegał.

I to był ten moment, w którym Steve zorientował się, że palce Danny'ego zaplatają się wokół jego własnych, trzymając go mocno i pewnie. Danny patrzył na niego z czymś dziwnym we wzroku, ale skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie dostrzegł tego nigdy wcześniej. Uśmiechnął się lekko i chyba trochę czule, przesuwając ich splecione dłonie na drugi bark, żeby było mu wygodniej. Cholerne siniaki i chyba połamane żebra nie ułatwiały niczego.

Danny rozsunął bardziej nogi, pozwalając McGarrettowi usadowić się wygodniej, z czego ten skwapliwie skorzystał. Zawiniętą w zaskakująco dbały sposób rękę oparł na jego łydce, przez chwilę bawiąc się palcami, które jeszcze moment wcześniej nie pozwoliły mu się odsunąć. Dotykał opuszków i przesuwał swoimi po równo spiłowanych paznokciach, wyczuł odciski po broni i zastanowił się, jak wiele z nich powstało jeszcze zanim się poznali. Na wierzchu dłoni wyczuł lekki meszek, którego radziłby Danny'emu pozbyć się bardzo szybko, wiedząc jednocześnie, że ten go jedynie wyśmieje.

Williams odetchnął cicho, skupiając całą uwagę na zabiegach swojego partnera, nie zauważając, że wszyscy umilkli, podziwiając zachód słońca, pozwalając im trwać w swoim świecie i nie przeszkadzając. Dotykał teraz Steve'a delikatnie, od czasu do czasu rozbijając jeszcze jakiś węzeł w mięśniach, skupiając się jednak na tym, że w końcu mu wolno, że to nie stanowi problemu i, że jest pożądane.

Może jednak nie nienawidził Hawajów aż tak bardzo.


End file.
